The present invention relates to a system for generating electricity, and more particularly to a system for generating electricity by gravity.
Conventional methods for generating electricity include hydro power, fossil fuel, nuclear power, wind power and gravity systems which utilize water which is re-circulated to operate a water wheel type driven electrical generator. An example of this latter type of gravity generating system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,312.
Hydro power is not always available, nor is wind power available in many locations and these locations generally must rely on fossil fuel or nuclear plants which generate pollution of one form or another.
The gravity electrical generating system of the present invention has the advantage of providing electrical generation systems in those locations wherein fossil fuel or nuclear plants would normally be installed, and has the further advantage of providing electrical generation more efficiently than the gravity generating system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,312.
The gravity electrical generating system of the present invention includes an upper water reservoir, a lower water reservoir and a conduit connecting these reservoirs whereby a pump is connected for pumping water from the lower reservoir to the upper reservoir through the conduit.
A plurality (most preferably three or more) of containers are positioned side-by-side and mounted for up and down travel between the upper and lower reservoirs. For example, these side-by-side containers may be mounted with a guide mechanism for guiding their up and down travel between the upper most and lower most positions between upper and lower reservoirs. This guide mechanism could be, for example, a rail system which rides up and down a large incline or mountain side.
A filler mechanism is provided at the upper reservoir for filling the containers when the containers are at the upper most position adjacent the upper reservoir, and drains are provided for draining water from the containers into the lower reservoir when the containers reach or attain the lower most position adjacent the lower reservoir at the bottom of the incline. After the containers have fully drained and are therefore empty and lightweight, an electric motor drives the containers back up to the upper most position to be refilled at the upper reservoir. A limit switch mechanism is provided for retaining and filling the containers with water from the upper reservoir and when each container is full, it is released for guided downward movement by gravity travel toward the bottom reservoir. During this period in which the full containers are traveling downward under the influence of gravity, the containers are respectively in driving engagement with an electric generator for driving the electric generator to generate electricity. The containers are preferably coordinated so that they travel downwardly under their full load at different time periods in order to maintain the electric generator in continuous operation.